Level 345
| moves = | target = 30,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 81 | previous = 344 | prevtype = Ingredients | next = 346 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 30,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *This level has six colours, which makes it difficult to create special candies. *The required order, consisting of 20 striped, 80 green, and 80 yellow candies, is tough to collect, even with 50 moves available. *The presence of two- and three-layered icing, as well as liquorice locks, initially restricts board space. It can take a considerable number of moves to clear these blockers and open up the board. *30-move candy bombs are present below the icing and the locks, but it can be hard to defuse them in time due to 6 colours on the board. *Mystery candies can assist or hinder the player's progress. *The orders are worth 36,000 points,(160 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy) + (20 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy) = 36,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *This is a tough, cruel level. If you're on any mobile version, use the exit and restart strategy as many times as you need to get a good board. A good board will be one in which two of the bombs are the same colour, or you have an immediate chance to make match-4's or breaking through the liquorice locked candy and getting down to the icing. The First Phase - Candy Bombs *First concentrate on clearing out the candy bombs, don't worry about the orders. You'll be making striped candies to get to the candy bombs, so you're fulfilling part of the level requirements anyway. Your aim is to combine a colour bomb with a striped candy, which will convert all candies of the same colour to stripes and fulfill that part of the level - but if you need to use your first colour bomb to take out the candy bombs, do that. When you go for your colour bomb + striped candy combination, try to wait until you have many candies of the same colour on the board, so you get more stripes against the required order. The Second Phase - Mystery Candies *The mystery candies can have anything in them. You're just as likely to get spawning chocolate, another candy bomb, or icing as you are to get a marmalade covered striped or wrapped candy, so be prepared to take the new threat out when it appears. The Third Phase - Requirements *If you made it here, you are very lucky. However, there is more on the way. Fulfilling the green and yellow candies requirement is more difficult; there will be a shortage of one of the colours. Once you have an open board, there will be many more chances for match-four and match-five, so go for those instead of focusing on making match-3's of green or yellow as the cascades you get will bring down the candy you need. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 345 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 345 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy Order levels Category:Pearly White Plains levels Category:Levels with special candy orders Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Hard levels Category:Hexagon levels